


Little Red

by Autumn__Rose, Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Knives Out (2019), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dark Ransom - Freeform, Dark Steve, Dark fic, F/M, Keeping, Multi, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, beastiality, dark andy, dark creatures of the forest, dark curtis, dark johnny, dark red riding hood au, dark version of my wolf brothers au, dub con, non con, nothing really fluffy about this one, red riding hood female reader, starts off as a dark fic and slowly turns into a fluffy fic, thats about it for fluff, they will be keeping reader and they snuggle her at the end, werewolf/human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: You know to stay on the path, and yet you find yourself deep in the dark forest that your mother warned you about.You are about to pay the price for that misstep.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Curtis Everett/Reader, Johnny Storm/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 72
Kudos: 231





	1. Hi Little Girl

“I’ll be fine ma ma, the weathers so nice, i’ll just walk, I know to stay on the path.”

Your mother looks at you in concern, “Remember, what walks in those woods after dark, are not things to trust, stay away from the deep woods.”

You hug her goodbye and take her words to heart, “I’ll remember ma ma.”

You were but a young girl barely 20 and a fool. You ventured off the path when it got to dark, you thought you would have made it to your grandma’s house much faster before the sun set. Now you hug your red robe around you more, it was fur linned and helped with the chill, but the forest was to silent for your liking.

Your basket felt heavy in your hands as you carried it, hugging it to your chest in your arms the longer you walked. The full moon was your only light source and you find yourself staring up at it, it _was_ really beautiful.

With a sigh you keep walking, it wasn’t so bad, the forest really was beautiful and you wonder why you were always told to stay away, as you keep walking you don’t notice you are walking right into the heart of the dark forest.

The small animals in the trees watch you fearfully knowing what’s coming for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You know you’re not alone when you hear breathing, deep growling like breathing, when you turn to the trees behind you, you scream in fear.

He prowls after you, enjoying the scent of fear on your skin, your screams of fright as you caught sight of him breaking through the trees, the sheer size of him, he towered over you, his paws sunk into the wet earth below him as his claws tapped at the ground in amusement, “Oh little red, you should have gone the long way around, these are my woods darling girl and now you must pay the toll.”

You don’t remember dropping your basket as you turn around and start running, the deep low laughter following you as you go. You’r cape catches on branches and rocks, you untie it from around you and throw it off, your white dress short enough not to catch on anything, your simple little boots aiding you as you run.

You start to hear more then one thing after you, soon you see many, many glowing eyes running after you, five different sets of eyes chase after you, laughing, growling like it’s a game.

The branches cut at your legs and cheeks, your arms and yet you keep going, when you come across a stream you stumble and fall, it’s not deep, only up to your ankles, but it’s all the creatures need to surround you and for you to be soaking wet.

You slowly get to your feet, you shake from the cold, from fear, five wolves surround you, all in different shades of color, but all of them tower over you, these are not normal wolves and you know this is what your mother always warned you about.

The dark creatures of the forest.

The yellow one that you first came across prowls towards you and you draw back but there’s no where to go, the other wolves are behind you, growling low and deep, teeth baring, you look back to the wolf suddenly in front of you, you shake even harder when he starts sniffing over you whole body, his scent was something simple like the dirt under your shoes.

When he draws back, you swear he smirks at you and his glowing blue eyes don’t look kind in the slightest, the other wolves are suddenly right behind you acting as a wall as the yellow one before you pounces, he takes you down to the ground, licking over your face as his claws rip your clothes to shreds, struggling seems laughable, this thing is pure strength.

You cry and sob as the wolf growls in pleasure as he takes you in, the other wolves watching with hunger, when you are suddenly flipped and pulled to all fours, you try crawling away but it is for nothing, he pins you with his clawed hands on your hips. When he drives into your core without warning you scream in pain.

Your pain seems to fuel him as he starts rutting into you, you sob in pain, your innocence taken without a care. When a clawed hand grips your hair, you cry out from the pain of the force of the pull, “They can’t wait to have you sweet little red, each of them can’t wait to lay claim to you, mark you for ours.” His voice growls in your ear.

Among the pain and sorrow, your eyes take in the wolves watching you, you watch them as you are fucked into the forest floor, you hate how your body starts to make it feel more pleasurable but it does, it starts to feel good, and you can’t hide that pleasure, you hear the creature behind you laugh and you know he knows.

When he bites at the back of your neck, you scream out as he thrust a few more times before gridding into you, his teeth in your neck, your hands grabbing handfuls of wet earth below you, somehow your body follows right after him, coming around his beastly cock.

Something that seems to surprise the creature even as it pleases him, “Well, well, look at this, you liked it, what a naughty little girl.” He breathes into your ear once his teeth break away from the skin of your neck.

You whimper and hang your head.

“Ok brothers, who’s next?”

His words make your head snap up in fear and they all laugh at you.


	2. Not What She Seems

“Did I tell you, you could speak little red?” The deep voice growled into your ear from behind. You shake your head no remaining silent, even as the tears continue to fall down your cheeks.  
The first wolf who had taken you watches you now, his yellow coat looks soft under the moonlight, as do the other wolves coats of fur, it’s the only thing that looks soft about them. Their eyes hungrily watch you as the wolf with the black fur takes you, keeps you pinned to the ground.

His growls are much deeper, rougher, he uses you much quicker than his brother, when he finishes inside you, he howls into the night sky, this time you don’t come undone for this one, he’s much too quick, almost like he uses you only because he must not because there is one shred of want to it.

You don’t care, you don’t but, it makes you feel even more like a thing for them to use. Your tears never stop even when he is replaced with the white wolf who seems to enjoy taking his time with you, nibbling on our flesh, licking everywhere he wants too. He claims you for a long time, he almost seemed to care if you found your pleasure or not.

He does make sure you come on his huge unnatural cock first, his clawed fingers taking care in how they touch your clit, that fact that he even knows a womans body like this shocks you.

You moan loud and long as you finally go over the edge yet again. You would swear this white wolf purrs at you, as he licks your face before kissing the back of your neck. A spark of kindness.

You lay there on your belly, in the wet earth below you, your clothes long since gone, catching your breath, “See, I told you, be kinder to her, she will return it in kind by submitting to it.” The white wolf speaks low and smug as he walks away.

You turn your face away, your tears had stopped during that….coupling. You don’t know how much more you can take, when the dark blue wolf moves behind you, you tense, not knowing what you will get, rough and mean, or a more gentle touch mixed in.

This one much like the white wolf eases you into it, he takes you when he gets you on all fours, his clawed hand rubbing over your belly during the whole thing, he growls softly in your ear as he takes you, he isn’t as rough and you are grateful, your still sore though and new tears spill down your cheeks, but it’s bearable.

When he comes his clawed hands stay on your belly, his low growl pleased and sated, he doesn’t speak, but when he moves out of you and leaves you behind, you swear he almost smells pleased, smug, possessive.

It makes you blink, how would you know what those things smell like?

You are left no time to ponder on that as the last reddish wolf moves towards you, unlike all his brothers, he turns you over gently, he looks down at you, and it’s the very first time you are looking up at one of the wolves as their human selves.

Every time they took you, it had been from behind and as soon as they finished, they changed back, you never saw, but now you are and….his eyes draw you in, you hurt, your sore, you know what has happened to you is very bad, but your brain is trying to find something good to take away all the bad right now.

He’s….very handsome, if you saw him in the market you would have blushed and giggled if he talked to you. He was stunning, his blue eyes draw you in as he lowers his head and kisses you. He’s the first to do so, and it helps, you let yourself sink into it, let it stop you from thinking about….everything else that has happened here and what will happen again soon.

Surprisingly, he stays gentle with you, well, gentle for a wolf, werewolf, whatever he is, he doesn’t waste time playing around, he gets his tongue between your folds and inside you so deeply, you cry out, it feels….it feels good, it doesn’t hurt this way. Your head tips back and you moan for more, he growls pleased and keeps at it, “That’s it sweet little red, feel me.”

The others watch in fascination as Johnny takes you much softer then they did. Steve knows, on some level somewhere inside him, what him and the others have done, is wrong.

But he no longer cares, humans were cruel, evil even, they could not be trusted at any cost. But the women, the women were always fun to fuck before they destroyed them, but he just knows….something is different about this one.

She didn’t….smell right, hadn’t the moment they smelled her and found her. She didn’t smell human, deep down under all her skin, she smelled….

Like a wolf.

It was enough to make them decide not to kill her, they would still have her however they wanted, but something….was going to be different about this, he just knew it, they all did.

Just like he knows Johnny would be the softer one with you, the years might have worn on the other brothers, but Johnny somehow kept most of his humanity, he still gave a dam sometimes.

Steve never knew if that was a blessing or a curse.

But he does know he likes watching you surrender to Johnny so sweetly, you start craving his touch the longer it goes on. Curtis, Andy and Ransom watch on much in the same way, enjoying the show, and filled with curiosity at how you take to Johnny much more then you did them.

But it’s more than that, the way your head tips back in the dirt, the way your hands go to Johnny’s head, tugging at his hair as he pleasures you so sweetly, the way the moonlight shines down on your body, your breast heaving with breath, you were stunning like this, giving in, feeling the pleasure.

Maybe….maybe Johnny was onto something with her, she came alive so much more this way and it was…..it was beautiful to see.


	3. We Are Keeping You

Your legs wobble as you finally stand, your naked body is so marked up, claw marks, bite marks, you just ache all over and that’s nothing compared to how sore you are between your legs. It borderlines on painful. **  
**

The last wolf that had you, stays in his human form as he finds your robe and lays it over your shoulders for you, you give him a grateful look, he rewards that look with a deep kiss to your cheek, “Come with us now, there isn’t any going back, you shouldn’t try to flee, it won't end well for you.”

His words make you shiver and he moves closer to you, hands cupping your face and his mouth by your ear, “I would rather not have to harm you, please obey, i’ll do my best to keep you….safe.”

His words while kinder then the others had been are clearly laced with a threat, you think of trying to run away, you would never make it, you know it, he knows it, they all know it, when you look up into his eyes, it’s one thing they all have in common, the bluest of eyes.

You know he can see how you just….comply, how you give in, you shallow thickly as your eyes tear up, you nod silently and he smiles gratefully as he grips your hand tightly and starts tugging you forward, he doesn’t shift and you don’t question it.

The other wolves watch on as Johnny leads you further into the deep dark woods, they look to each other a bit surprised, but they follow behind you both. Steve thought for sure you would try to run for it just for the sake of trying.

It wouldn’t matter in the end really, he isn’t so sure they won’t still kill you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

The cave they bring you too is warm, well warmer then outside, you hug the cape around your naked body, glad it was lined with rabbit fur, it’s all the clothing you have now. Your kind captor leads you to a big open area, it’s massive, the rock wall high up and wide open, you think the whole village could live in here and then some. He brings you over to the fire going in the center and pushes you down by it, “Sit, stay.” He whispers sternly.

You nod silently, your throat sore from all the yelling you did earlier. You huddle in on yourself as he walks away before shifting, he goes to the mouth of the cave and joins the others in a little circle they have made.

There voices float over to you, but you can’t make out the words, it doesn’t matter, you are at there mercy now, they own you in a sense. As long as they leave your village alone, your family, you can bare it….you think.

You put your hands by the fire to warm them, tears fall from your eyes as you see how dirty they are from when you buried them in the dirt. You place them in your lap and look down at them. Your life as changed so much in such a short amount of time.

With a soft sigh you wipe your tears away on your cheeks, knowing you just made your face dirtier, but what did it matter in the long run? They would take you no matter what.

You sniffle and watch the pot above the fire pit simmer and cook whatever is it in….some kind of soup? You kneel up and try to see, but it’s too high, it smells good though and you only now notice how hungry you are. You lick your lips and look to the mouth of the cave where they all keep talking in hushed tones.

You reach into your robe pocket as you look back to the soup, you reach in a hand and just barely touch the hot soup, it almost burns your finger but when you pull it away and stick your finger in your mouth, the taste is….really good.

Some kind of rabbit stew you think as you withdraw your other hand from your robe pocket and bring out the herbs you had inside, you crush up the leaves and sprinkle them in the soup before sitting back down acting like you did nothing.

You just wanted to add….something to it, if anything can make them be nicer to you, you would try. This would either please them or piss them off. You shallow thickly as you let the warmth from the fire warm you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know what I smell, are you questioning me?” Steve’s tone wasn’t pleased, far from it.

And so it goes round and round, “I smelled the same thing, it’s why I want to keep her.” Johnny finally speaks up after all the brothers talk over each other.

The other three look to johnny and steve before conceding that maybe there was something to this human, even they could admit, you didn’t smell right, “Fine, we keep her, get to the bottom of...whatever this is and if nothing comes of it we kill her.” Curtis says almost….put upon and bored.

He just wanted to sleep now, a good fuck would do that.

“Agreed.” Andy nods, he….wanted so much more with you then he would say right now.

“I’m more than game.” Ransom agrees kind of glad you will be around longer than women normally are. He liked how you felt around him. You were sweet, like a flower.

Steve sighs and they part agreeing to keep you for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They nearly ignore you when they come back, Johnny shifts back and it’s like the others don’t want you to see them shift, you look down into your lap ignoring them for the most part, but you are always aware of them around you.

When a bowl is placed into your hands, you look up at your kind captor, “Eat.”

You nod silently unless they ask you something you wouldn’t speak. You sip from your bowl and are pleased to taste the herbs you put in going nicely with the rabbit in the stew.

“What’s in this?”

Your head snaps up and your eyes widen when you see they have in fact all shifted around the fire and they all look to you in varying degrees of distrust, you look to the one who’s been the kindest to you, “Just some rosemary, my family grows it.”

You shiver when they glare or narrow their eyes at you, the one with the blonde hair looks you over before drinking more of his soup, he licks his lips as he finishes his bowl, “Next time ask.”

You nod not wanting to anger him, when you go to grab a bit more of the soup a hand reaches out and grips your wrist hard, you whimper and look to the one next to you with the darkest hair out of them all, “Did we say you could have more?”

His eyes are cold, angry, “No...no I’m sorry.”

He pushes your hand away and you go back to huddling in your robe trying your best not to cry.

“Johnny.”

You look to your other side, “What?”

He smiles more kindly at you, “My name, call me Johnny.”

You don’t know why it helps but it does, the kinder one having a name to call now, “Ok...Johnny.”

His eyes light up pleased as he finishes his soup, you don’t notice the others watching you intently.

“Red?”

You look to the one with blonde hair, He points to himself, “Steve.” He points to the darker haired one who seems to hate you the most, “Curtis.” He points to the one with blue hues to his hair, “Andy.”

He finally points to the one with white flecks in his hair, “Ransom.”

“Oh.” You like having names, well it makes it easier to know what to call them at any rate.

“Thank you for telling me.” You whisper, wanting to stay on their good sides.

“We won’t tell you them again so if you forget that’s on you.” Curtis offers roughly as he walks away.

One by one they move to a part of the cave to sleep you guess, it’s just down to Johnny and Andy when they both grab you and make you stand, they march you to a smaller part of the cave and force you to sit down before they force you to lay down and they lay down on either side of you.

Your heart rate is flying but they make no move to do anything other than to….snuggle you, “Go to sleep.” Andy softly yet sternly says.

A feat that will be hard given….all that has happened, and yet….when your nose seems to go to his neck without even thinking about it, you breathe in….pine needles, and…..grassy fields.

You fall right to sleep.


	4. The Better Of Two Evils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for this chapter there are a few warnings, while this isn't the happiest fic and you guys have been willing to read thus far, it never hurts to add more warnings anyway, so, this chapter has a bit of gore, there is blood, there is attempted abuse by outside parties, but it never happens and that's where the gore comes in so, if you are still ok with this, happy reading.

“You can scream if you want but, I’d rather you not.” Curtis growls in your ear from behind. **  
**

You whimper and nod, knowing by now, after being with the wolves for two weeks, how each one of them liked to take you and Curtis...he liked you to be more on the silent side. At least no talking, no asking question.

You knew by now Andy just wanted to breed you up, Ransom liked making you sing in pleasure, he got off on it, even if he only gave you a tiny bit of it. Steve….well he was the one hardest to read still, you didn’t fully know his reasons for wanting you around, but he DID like when you told him and the rest of them you knew how to cook meat well.

They always had you making the meals now, you had the startings of a herb garden growing to go with the food. Johnny was the only one to show how much he loved your cooking and he was the gentlest with you when he took you.

Him you could admit, you wanted and liked, Andy and Ransom….were softening just a hair and it helped. You didn’t mind them so much, Steve and Curtis though, you don’t know if you will ever be even a tiny bit ok with how they take you.

Steve was….kinder in some ways than Curtis, but then in other ways, Curtis was kinder than Steve….if you could even use those words with this pack, with those two. Curtis was by far the coldest, the angriest. He took it out on you almost gleefully sometimes. Like he just couldn’t wait to find a reason to belittle you.

Steve… he was this giant question mark most of the time, you’re not a dumb woman though, you get the feeling, time made them this way, things happened, maybe they lost themselves on the way, whatever it was, the way they hate humans now.

Something had happened, you’re sure of it.

Not that you would ever dare ask.

So you whimper and whine as Curtis takes you by your little garden, he runts into you like the beast he is and you just take it like you said you would. You would behave for the sake of your family, your village.

You must.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a full month out here in the dark forest and you can find little moments of peace sometimes, if only for a few minutes, such as you are right now. You’re tending your little herb garden, picking what you need, and putting it in your basket. Your fur-lined robe still the only clothing you have, but thankfully they keep you clean now.

One of them baths you now every few days, the water is never warm but, feeling clean is more important than warmth, besides the three kinder wolves keep you plenty warm. Right now they are napping in a huge wolf pile and you told them before they went to sleep what you were doing.

You knew how good their ears were and you vowed not to run and you wouldn’t, so it’s just you, the ground under your legs as you sit kneeled down and work. 

It’s peaceful until it isn’t.

Hunters come upon you quite suddenly, shotguns raised at you as you stumble to your feet. They must be fools to come this far into the woods, did they not know what lurked in it? Did they just not care? Had they done like you had and just tried it anyway?

“You need to leave.” You say firmly, for your sake and theirs.

They both look at each other and then just...laugh and it’s an ugly sound, even Curtis didn’t laugh at you, this sounded cruel and you thought you knew cruel, “Little red, well look what we found, the whole village thought you dead and look at you, you don’t look dead at all to me.”

You swallow thickly and hold the robe to you tighter, you’ve gotten really good at reading eyes, or rather when the intent in them is dark and that was the look you saw in their eyes, you gasp and start to run away back to the cave when suddenly you are tackled from behind, you struggle and fight.

It feels like a month ago when you fought the pack, but somehow….this feels worse, you don’t know why, these humans actually scared you more. They hit you in the back of the head with one of their guns and it takes the fight out of you. The hit making you scream out in pain. You know the pack heard that.

All you have is screams and you use it well when one of them holds your arms down above your head while the other starts undressing….you know what comes next and you will be damned if this happens again. When he gets closer you kick him in the balls and you get him good by the way he yells out in pain and holds his cock.

The man above you holding your arms to the ground, just watches you, and you didn’t know you could fear someone more then Curtis, this was a blank look, like he had no soul, at least Curtis, Steve….they had anger or lust, they had feelings of some kind, this….was even worse.

Your struggling gets worse when the other man comes back and his smile is pure evil, “We just wanted to have a nice chat little red, but you had to go and make it worse, a pity, we’ll have to kill you now after this of course.”

You start sobbing as you scream more, but he doesn’t stop you, just laughs more as he moves your robe away from your body harshly. You didn’t want to die, anything was better than that, even belonging to a pack of dam werewolves.

When he tries coming near your face, you grab his ear with your teeth and pull, growling as you spit it away, baring your teeth. He jerks back screaming again, but he takes in your eyes, your yellow eyes, and goes for his gun now instead.

He never gets a grip on it, he’s suddenly tackled to the side and tore apart by Steve and Curtis rather brutally. The one holding you lets go and you spin around and you don’t even think, you’ll never know what drove you to attack him so savagely, but something in you would stand for it no longer, not from these two.

The pack yes, them? Never. Fucking humans indeed.

You grab the knife you see in his holster on his belt and grab it lightening fast and stab him in the throat, the blood spray is everywhere and you just stab him again and again in a rage, yelling and screaming, growling.

“I. Just. Wanted. To. Make. Some. Fucking. Dinner. You. God. Dam. Ass. Hole.”

Every break in your words is a stab and by the end of it, he falls limply back, your hand is soaked in blood, the same as the knife, it drips onto the dried fall leaves under you as you heave in air. You feel droplets of blood on your face and you don’t care, you can take a cold bath later.

A hand surprisingly gentle grips your wrist, your eyes widen seeing it’s Curtis, he shifted as have the others, Ransom, Andy and Johnny must have come at some point while you were….attacking this man, “Let me have that.”

His voice isn’t cruel, hard, or mean, it’s not cold or angry, it’s soft like his touch, you wordlessly hand it over, your hand shaking, you can feel tears mixing in with the blood on your face but you pay it no mind. You blink a few times as the smell of the forest comes back to you and you look at the pack, how they study you.

All of them with varying degrees of….awe in their eyes. You sniff and wobble back over to your basket still full of herbs and straiten up, you don’t even bother closing your robe, what’s the point? You raise your chin and straighten your back as Johnny walks back with you, you lean into him the closer you get to the cave and by the time, the two of you are back, you are clutching at him and sobbing and he holds you to him tightly, cooing at your gently, making you feel safe.

The other wolves….watch on before they look at the mess you made of the hunter, they look at each other before Steve chuckles, “Well, can’t ever say she’s weak, far from it.”

“Her eyes changed again.”

“I saw that too.”

“The longer she’s with us, the more she’s changing.”

“Do you think it’s because of us, when we mate with her?”

Steve shakes his head, “No, I think it’s always been there just laying dormant, whoever her real parents were, she doesn’t know, she thinks she’s fully human.”

“She’s really desirable when she murders someone.” Curtis mumbles smirking.

Ransom smirks as well agreeing.

Andy rolls his eyes a bit and Steve, well, seeing you kill did have its appeal that’s for sure, but the hunters shouldn’t have tried to touch what was theirs, and you….you didn’t try to run or flee, you had simply killed that scum then walked back to the cave like it was your home.

He looks to you in the cave again, Johnny calming you down, your tears….Steve swallows thickly, he didn’t like how the tears got to him, they hadn’t on the night he took you, but these tears?

Oh he didn’t like them, he doesn’t like the stirring they bring to his chest. The others follow his line of sight and Curtis looks away not liking how upset you still are, he refuses to focus on that, refuses.

Andy and Ransom frown and follow the path back to the cave to help you calm down, they would heat up some water tonight and give you a good long hot bath for once.

Curtis moves to sit next to Steve as they both shift back into the fur of themselves, they look at each other, _“Don’t even say a thing.”_

Steve bites back a tiny grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does she notice how steve and curtis are kind of bloody as well? Nope not at all.


	5. It's Time

  


The bath this night is hot on your skin. You sink into the little hole in the ground that holds the water, it was steaming and you loved it. You almost emotionlessly clean the blood from your hands, from your face. In your weeks here, you have grown used to being watched. You are nearly watched all the time by a wolf or all of them. **  
**

When they fuck you, feed you, watch over you. Now is no different, they lay around watching you, no fur this time, all flesh and man, naked, turned on like always. How that didn’t hurt to be...aroused so much you didn’t know. They make no move to take you though, at least not yet. They were letting you enjoy the hot water they heated up for you.

Of course, you know it’s just a waiting game, the air just seemed to smell….more charged tonight. All their gazes were heated when you looked at any of them and it was more intense than their normal heated looks….they looked….feral with need.

Johnny slinks into the water with you after some time and now there’s no more space, but that was ok, you feel the other wolves move closer to watch as Johnny takes your face in his hands and slowly kisses you deeply. He...he was the one growing on you, you were fond of him, giving into him was a joy now.

You craved him much like he craved you, it was the others you were still….working on. You moan loudly into the kiss as his fingers move between your legs and rub, teasing, your nails scratch down his back for the teasing and he just growls in pleasure.

When he manhandles you to the side of the little makeshift tub, he’s bending you over the side of it, the hot water at your waist as he slowly but with purpose drives into you with his cock, your hands are left to grab onto the cave floor, fingers and nails digging into the dirt.

He starts fucking you slow but deep as he can, you can’t be silent, not even a little bit, your wanton moaning just makes the other wolves eyes glow yellow, there’s….something about being watched as your fucked that you hate to admit you are starting to like, under all the darkness to all this, there is something so….pleasureable about being so wanted and desired as fucked up as it is. You don’t think about it too much, it’s just easier that way.

But the way their eyes watch you like a meal has you licking your lips and instead of looking down to the ground like you always do, you stare them down right-back for once. It surprises them, their eyes widen, it makes you feel good that you have gotten those looks from them, it rarely happens.

“That’s it beautiful little red, let them see how well I fuck you, this perfect little body, welcoming my cock home everytime.” Johnny whispers suddenly by your ear, his thrusts never slowing down.

Your face blushes so so pink but you do it, you stare down Steve, the one who first took you so...brutly. It was always a tie who you feared more, him or Curtis, but he started this and he’s the one you stare down now. His breathing picks up and his slow-spreading little smirk is dark as he moves close enough to grip both your wrist in his hands to hold your arms down just for the sake of doing it as Johnny fucks you so so good.

“My my, kill a guy and suddenly you grow some balls huh?”

You tilt your head up and continue to stare him down, a little grin on your face as you bite your bottom lip, “Always had balls, was able to handle you all taking me that first night wasn’t I?

His smirk dare you say almost turns….fond, “True, though we gave you no choice.”

“Hmmm indeed.” You gasp as Johnny starts fucking you harder, “Yes….oh.”

“Johnny….more.” You demand softly.

He grips your hips harder and does as you ask, you never ask for anything normally. Curtis’s hand gripping some of your hair to make you turn your head to look at him, just add’s to…..everything right now, you stare him down, “Enjoying the show?”

“Very.” His answer simple and to the point.

You moan getting off on the idea, fuck it was so wrong but it felt so good, Andy leans forward enough to steal a blinding kiss from you before Ransom turns your head enough to kiss him next in the same fashion, Curtis’s grip on your hair never wavering.

What you don’t see as you are too busy being taken care of by everyone is Johnnys look to Steve with pleading eyes and Steve STILL having a soft spot for him after all this time gently nods his head at Johnny’s silent question.

It was time to turn the tides and see what happened next, when Johnny bites the side of your neck deep enough to break the skin, you scream to high heaven but your orgasm is so hard and strong, you pass out from it.

Johnny makes sure to keep you upright as he knots you, his own orgasm high and near blinding, but the bite, the first claim to you, until the others bit you too, he felt it, like…..a little ball of soft sunshine inside him, by his heart. He looks to Steve with wide watery eyes, “It worked, I feel her.” His voice so full of awe.

The others look on as you stay passed out, Andy was ready to be the next one once you woke up and Ransom was all about it now more than ever, Steve tilts his head and studies you, “A little wolf just for us, she’ll always be with us, she can give us so many pups, rebuild our numbers, we can grow again.” He says out loud nearly to himself, not even knowing it would be possible, and this easy.

He looks to Curtis, “What say, you brother? You could teach her how to kill hunters better.”

“And have her use those skills on us?” Curtis’s arches an eyebrow at him.

“She can’t, she’s bonded now, even if some part of her still wanted to fight us, she no longer can, her inner hidden self won’t allow it.” Steve argues.

Curtis knows it’s true, he looks down at you as Johnny holds you close now, waiting for his knot to go down, he makes a face, you were human or at least partly, but so were they, but you were other, an outsider…..but...you would be better controlled now more than ever, and he could teach you better-fighting positions, moves.

He really liked watching you kill, “Alright.”

Steve smiles more pleased now, you would learn your new place easy enough.


	6. Mates Now

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
** “Andy….I…” **  
**

His bite to your neck has you screaming, his knot is fucking huge and you just….you fall back into his arms as he holds you to his body, his tongue licking over your new bite mark, “I feel you little girl….so sweet.” He whispers.

You whimper because unlike with Johnny, you’re awake for this and you feel it, you feel Johnny but now Andy too, you don’t know how to feel about this, but not like you had much choice now did you?

At least your favorite wolves were taking you first. Small favors.

You whimper when Andy moves away and Ransom just slides right into you, god your sore now, at least he tries to help with that, he rubs over your clit as he fucks you slowly, you sink back into his arms as he takes you, uses you.

“Beautiful girl.” His tongue licks over a spot below the other bites and you just know that’s the spot….you don’t know how you know, you just do. When he bites down on that spot, you scream yet again, his knot snapping into place after a while and you just….cry softly taking it, it feels good, but you’re so sore now.

Like the other two, you feel him. You feel him inside you, not fully yet, it feels like something growing in a way, but you feel him and it’s so weird and yet….some inner part of you craves it, likes it. 

You’re so confused.

You sag down over the side of the now lukewarm bath, you are worn out and you know it’s not over yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curtis of course takes you next, he pulls you from the bathwater and lays you down gently, well for him anyway, on the cave floor and ruts into you roughly, his hands fisting your hair and leaving bite marks all over your back as he fucks you brutally.

His hands are….less harsh, you can just tell, and you’re grateful for even that sliver of kindness. When he bites you god it hurts so much it’s near the back of your neck but still close enough to the other ones, you don’t want to feel him like you do the others but it’s no use.

Unlike the others, he doesn’t care if you get off or not, he just bites, knots you, and leaves once he can.

Steven is last, you actually whimper when he slides into you, you are beyond sore now, border lining on painful, yet he takes you all the same, on all fours, your hands gripping the cave floor, the dirt, the little bits of watery mud like spots, you try and focus on that instead of his huge knot snapping into place, instead of his teeth grazing the back of your neck and biting down in a very primal show of dominance.

You scream and cry, it’s the most painful bite yet, you hang your head, him and Curtis never care if you get off or not, but still, you wish they did, would make all this easier like with the other three.

So you’re shocked when he reaches around and uses a clawed finger to rub at your clit, you gasp and roll your hips into it, he knows how to bring you over the edge easy enough, and boy when you do, you pass out, your body is just fully spent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You try not to think about how you now have five wolves attached to you, all bound to you and you to them. You can feel them, Johnny, Andy, and Ransom more than the other two but still. Steve and Curtis are there.

Some inner part of you, the part of you that is starting to make you nervous and unsure and so dam confused, likes this new thing, being attached to them all and you are left just…..sighing at yourself baffled.

Your three favorites are kinder to you each day, at least it’s a small comfort, but you welcome it all the same. However as the season’s change and you keep feeling this….something trying to come to the surface more and more, you are unbalanced all the time in some way.

When Andy sniffs you one day and hugs you, actually hugs you, you know.

You’re pregnant.


	7. The Change

You slap Curtis’s hand away rather hard and growl at him. 

You don’t even notice all the wolf-like things you do now. The men sure do though. Curtis growls right back and you, just smirk and walk away. Curtis sneers knowing he can’t really do anything, you were carrying Andy’s pups, they didn’t want to risk them, but boy had you grown such a dam backbone.

Steve struggled between frustration and arousal at it, while Curtis was loathed to admit how much he liked how you challenged him now. The other three, well, you had worn them down, they were much kinder to you six months now into the pregnancy. You loved them and they loved you.

You willing climbed them like fucking trees now, hungry for them always it seemed. The hormones you were sure, not like it was a hardship for them. They gladly took you or now let you take them, riding them until you nearly passed out.

Steven though was a stubborn jackass and Curtis was a stubborn asshole.

On top of all this, they still didn’t know how to bring up the fact that you smelled more wolf and acted more wolf everyday in tiny little ways. Steve was at a loss. He didn’t know how to bring it up and despite him being an asshole who took you against your will so long ago, he knew in this, he had to be careful.

Sharing that kind of news could throw you into a bad headspace, not to mention he didn’t have the first clue if you would ever shift like them or anything really. 

He’s never seen someone with a buried little wolf in them before.

Considering you seem to have no clue of what’s going on with you, Steven….is unsure. And he hates feeling this way and it makes him angry some days, it was your fault, you made him feel this way, you made him fucking feel.

Of course it was his own fault wasn’t it?

That day so long ago, he started this and now this was the price.

He had to feel shit again.

Curtis wasn’t handling it any better and watching Andy, Johnny, and Ransom all love on you now instead of taking you….left a sour taste in his mouth.

Made him think of….before…..so long before, when they were kind, caring. When Johnny was just a pup and Curtis was mad at him for taking their mother. All the adventures that followed after that.

It’s been hundreds of years and humans have made them this way, bitter, nasty, mean. If their mother was alive today, she would have disowned them long ago. Thankfully she wasn’t around to see them like this and thankfully...Steve didn’t give a fuck, he refused too.

Curtis lifts an eyebrow at him before shifting and walking away in wolf form needing to think. Steve does the same, leaving you in the care of the other three.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day comes suddenly and without warning. You’re gathering berries and herbs like you do every morning now. You blink feeling...strange. Your fingers tingle, your toes too. Your back starts hurting something bad, you gasp from the pain, when the pain spreads throughout your arms and legs.

The pain is blinding and yet, you don’t scream, your mouth opens too, but it’s a silent scream as you fall back on your back and thrash around on the ground, and suddenly it’s like, everything narrows down to simple things.

Sight, sounds, taste. 

You lay there panting but you feel weird, something is very wrong as you stumble to your feet only….it’s not feet. Wait it’s….you look down and even that isn’t right, your head feels odd. You stumble to the nearby lake and look into the water and inside your brain you scream bloody murder as a wolf looks back at you. On the outside, you are howling in fear, so much fear.


	8. Protective Softness

_“Honey?”_ **  
**

Andy’s words inside your head…..only make you shake more as you lay crumbled on the ground, your legs could no longer hold you up. This change was simply….to much for you to handle.

It’s like you go inside yourself, you don’t let yourself think about your tongue hanging out of your mouth as you pant quickly, drooling and stressed out into the grass under you. You just simply…...shutdown for awhile.

“Darling?” Ransom’s rough voice has the same lack of effect, even with him speaking normally and not inside your head.

You just blink slowly as Andy and Ransom lay down on either side of you, they sniff all over you, they scent you, make sure the pups are ok, they smell just fine thankfully but you….are so very not. The feel of their fur is about the only thing you feel right now.

Johnny, Steve and Curtis finally come running down the trail to them. Johnny whines softly and comes to you, crawling on all fours when he gets close, touching your wet nose with his and you just….stare blankly at him.

“Little red?” Johnny tries but….nothing.

Steve looks on concerned before deciding to shift to his human form. He could talk in his wolf form but it was just so much easier this way, for you more so. When he kneels down in front of your sorry state, he’s at a loss.

He looks over your body, your fur was…..stunning, soft odd shades of purples and pinks, some blues, greys and blacks. He’s...never seen a wolf with so many colors and unnatural ones too. He swallows thickly and pets over your head gently, “Sweetheart, it’s ok, we’re here, just smell us, listen to us, feel us, nothing can hurt you here, we’ll protect you.”

You just blink as if you don’t hear him, but Steve refuses to move. He doesn’t even notice how soft he’s being with you, his inner alpha wolf simply doing what he should be doing to help calm you.

Curtis finally sits down in front of you in his human form as well, his hand hesitates for a moment before he too is petting over some of your fur, you are now surrounded by them, “Just feel us baby bunny, just hear us, you’re not alone, you're safe.”

His voice and touch are….kinder and softer then they have been in………...forever, he doesn’t even notice it, his inner wolf demanding kindness right now and he obeys for once and listens to that voice fully.

In fact the moment is so natural for them all, it just settles over them like a warm blanket, “She’s in shock.” Steve finally mumbles watching you shake and pant and drool. You smell so scared and stressed out, it’s a wonder you didn’t pass out.

That would have been kinder.

Andy noses over your side with his wet nose, “Shhhhh honey, the pups need you to calm down, you’re going to scare them and stress them out.”

Seeing what he’s doing Ransom goes along with the same line of thought, “The pups need you to be strong darling.” He noses at your side, his nose feeling the side of your belly, the pups are moving around like crazy.

Johnny rests his wolfy forehead against your own, “Hear us little flame, you are not alone, we’re sorry this happened, but we’ll help you, you’re not alone in this.”

He closes his eyes, _‘I know we didn’t start this in the best way, but you have us now, we’ll protect you.’_

You shiver, but your eyes close and blink back open, looking right at Johnny. He rumbles pleased, “Hi beautiful little red, there you are.”

Steve and Curtis decide to shift back to wolf form so they can make a pile right there, they surround you tightly, and the closeness slowly over time helps you to relax, hearing their heartbeats, their soothing thoughts and feelings, their scents.

None of the harshness you’ve come to know them for, none of the mean thoughts or feelings, just.......softness and care.

You finally slip off to sleep surrounded by their scents of protectiveness.


	9. The Tides Have Turned

It was snowing by the time you were willing to walk….more like walk on wobbly legs back to the den. Johnny and Andy on either side of you. You wanted this to end….you wanted to change back but you couldn’t and it was….killing you. **  
**

The worst part….the worst fucking part was they knew, all of them. They knew this could happen, oh they didn’t say those words, but you could….feel it, hear it from them, thoughts, feelings on the matter.

You. Were. Pissed.

You know they can feel how pissed you are too, under all the fear still, the anger is helping you handle this more and more. How fucking weird was it to have a tail….four legs….fur.

At least your coat was pretty colors.

You didn’t ask for this though, you didn’t ask for a lot of things though. Your mother leaving you in the middle of the night as a baby on her mother's door doorstep. The woman who raised you was like a mother to you, always had been, but she had been your grandmother.

Your real mother just….didn’t love you, left you behind.

Now you have a feeling you know why.

You were a freak, some cross breed shifter and she had hated you so much she ditched you. When really it was her fault you were like this, she or whoever your father was, was a shifter and now…..and now all this bullshit.

Oh you are so very mad by the time you get back to the den, you stalk off, finally not feeling wobbly anymore or so scared. You growl, when they try to follow. It would have been a yell in human form, but it works all the same, all five of them look at you with wide eyes before you go to your little corner and curl up to be left alone.

You were done with today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wolves stay close, but give you your space. Smart of them. After some hours pass, you allow Johnny to lay with you. He had always been your favorite. He was a sweetheart….even at the very start of this, he had been the kindest, the sweetest.

You’re at a place now that, the start of how this all began, can’t be something you think of anymore. Yes they forced themselves on you, yes they attacked you and used your body. What they did was fucked up and wrong on every level.

But life isn't fair and it was cruel sometimes, good people did bad things and bad people….did good things, could change for the better. The wolves had….changed enough, you could be happy here.

It mattered that you WANTED to be happy here, you just….have to learn while they may be stronger than you, you could and will show them you will not cower and be a helpless little flower. The next time Steve or Curtis gets testy with you, you are going to show them just how much you can make them sorry for ever hurting you.

It makes you feel better and soon, you allow Ransom and Andy in the cuddle pile.

Your three favorites now all happily snuggled close and rumbling happily. Andy nosing at your belly and cooing to his pups in your belly. He was such a happy alpha wolf and it was….sweet, and soft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You make Steve and Curtis work for it. It shocks you they even want to, but they do and you make them work to be allowed into your space. Curtis tries to ignore you the next day on it and you swipe at his face, slashing his face with your claws as you growl a no at him.

You turn your back to him and lift your tail high as you go back to your little spot, when you settle down back with your three favorites, you hear them snicker and laugh softly and you rumble happily.

Curtis pouts, oh he growls at first pissed right off, but soon, he pouts as Steve licks at his wound to help it heal. Both of them are testy and pissed but….they don’t like this….casting them out...leaves them feeling….unbalanced and they hate it.

Steve was in charge damit and yet...clearly the air has shifted a bit now, you were...well, Steven would be a big fat liar if he said your new found, alphaness wasn’t arousing.

It takes WEEKS before you let Steve and Curtis back into your little pile, but oh you have words for them, by this time you don’t mind being a wolf anymore, it was making you brave in ways your human self never was, “You assholes raped me when you met me, lets get that clear right now, it was wrong, it was bad, you were very bad men.”

They both stiffen at those words, hell so do the others, “You used my body for weeks, if not months, I was a slave and you were the masters, I was only a play thing.” You huff and will yourself to calm down a bit, “I know...things have shifted over the last few months, things have settled into something….kinder, better.”

You look to Steve and Curtis with your sharp purple eyes, “How this started no longer matters, what matters is now, I WANT to be here, I can be happy here I know it, but I can’t...do this on my own, you HAVE to be kinder to me, if for nothing else, for the sake of these pups, don’t...don’t you want them to grow up into good people, not cruel ones?”

Steve and Curtis for that matter find themselves feeling…..uncomfortable….and badly, “I’m mad you didn’t tell me this could happen, even if it never did happen, you should have told me, that was mean and would have saved me...a lot of fear.”

You nearly chuckle to yourself as you simply….close your eyes and….shift, oh your naked but human again and now when you speak your voice isn’t so rough sounding, the eyes watching you are wide with shock and awe, “Don’t look so surprised, i’m not stupid, and just because i’m human right now doesn’t mean I won’t fucking kick your asses, you may be bigger and stronger, but I have claws now too and i’ll fucking slice you open if you try anymore of this mean ass bullshit, got me?”

There you are, hands on your hips, round as fuck belly, glaring at him and Steve…..smiles, a real smile, one fond and...one not used…..in a very very long time, “I got you.”

Curtis….shifts and comes closer, the marks on his face are nearly healed now, but they still sting a bit, when he comes closer you brace yourself but what you get is….is a shy hug, one….that isn’t used to this kind of thing anymore.

You let yourself relax and hug him back much tighter, you knew he would be the hardest one to crack but this….and Steve’s smile...were very good signs. When the other three happily get in on this hug pile, you smile.

When Steve finally joins in, you look to him and….lean up to kiss him softly, “To new beginnings.”

He swallows thickly and thinks of his mother so long ago, it was a saying she liked to use often and it...floors them all.

In this moment they know, they all know, no matter how this started, you were meant for them and they...were meant for you.

It’s Curtis who speaks next though, “To new beginnings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end...........for now. It started out so dark and turned kind of fluffy.
> 
> Steve and Curtis have a ways to go to being kinder but it's a start <3
> 
> They all simply lost their way and now....they are finding it again.


	10. Epilogue

“I’ll be fine.”

“You know what they say, those woods are off limits, it’s haunted and the demon wolves own it, if you go in….we won’t see you alive again.”

“Long ago we lost the town's most treasured sweet girl.”

The driver laughs as he climbs up on the carriage, the horses in front of him ready to go, he smiles down at the inn keeper, “I’ll be fine friend, don’t worry, i’m not afraid of anything.”

As the driver leads the carriage away from the town's inn, the owner watches with sad eyes, “You will be.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night is dark and foggy, the night sky lighting up with lightening every few minutes. The driver is a fool who, like the woman before him so long ago, does not take heed to the warnings of the dark woods.

He drives his carriage full of gold and money and everything else he was told to take to the big town across the state. He doesn’t know it yet, but when he leaves the woods tonight, he’ll never be the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watch the fool drive on your roads, you growl and you know what you have to do. You’ve been waiting just for this moment.

It was time to scare this human and remind him, ghost stories are in fact real.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You shift and stand in the road waiting, clad in a long red dress you made yourself, it was sheer in just the right places to make men notice you. You had made it for your mates but, it worked for this too. Speaking of your mates, you glance to the woods on either side of the road and smile at the glowing eyes watching you, waiting for the signal.

Oh how far you all have come, hundreds of years felt like only a year honestly. Your musings are cut short when you see the carriage coming your way. It stops in front of you and the driver looks at you in surprise.

You grin as you clasp your hands together behind your back trying to look safe and not like the wolf you are. The driver dismounts and comes closer, “Miss are you ok?”

You grin, “Don’t I look ok?”

He looks around before looking back to you, “How did you get out here?”

“I live here.”

He looks you up and down, “You live here?”

“I do.”

He comes closer yet, and you can smell how...aroused he is at the sight of you, he licks his lips, “All alone huh?”

“No.”

His brow furrows, but you silence any words he has to say by running a finger down his cheek as you lean in close to his ear, “You see, these woods are mine, mine and my mates and we don’t take kindly to trespassers.”

It’s only once you lean back you let him see your eyes, and your...sharper smile, he jumps back and now you sigh happily, “Darlings, come out won’t you.” You purr.

Oh Steve, Curtis, Andy, Ransom, and Johnny are more than happy to come out and show themselves. Their werewolf selves are so much more frightening than their normal wolf selves.

The driver has no weapon on him like a fool, and the horses get nervous, but they only back up a bit, the carriage with them, you walk forward as the driver keeps backing up but soon he has nowhere to go, your mates have him caged in and this man’s eyes are fearful, good.

He goes to touch you and the growls that follow make the man freeze as you cup his face, he was a good looking man, but a stupid one, “You were warned by the inn keeper yes?”

The driver nods, “Then you know these woods are ours, we own it, quite literally, we own the deed to the thousands of acres, you crossed the border here and thought to take a shortcut, only a fool does that.” You hiss.

“You...you can take the money...the gold.”

You lift an eyebrow as your mates laugh deeply around you, “Silly man, we have no use for gold, money, what we need the forest gives us, and right now…..the forest would love nothing more than to make you bleed.”

Your eyes flash purple and the man straintens his back and sticks out his jaw, “Kill me if you must, but I won’t make it easy for you.”

You snort, “I think you forget your place, human.”

His eyes widen when you simply shift in front of him, not your normal colorful wolf form, oh no, your hybrid form, your werewolf form, it wasn’t a pretty sight, your coat was blood red as were your eyes, “You think because you are human you have the right to go where you please, do as you please? Shall I go by those same rules? Should I do as I please and gut you, feed you to my mates before they drag you to hell to burn forever?” You growl as you tower over him and the fear in his eyes as he finally cowers is what you needed him to do.

You swipe across his chest making him hiss, “That is the only warning you will ever get, leave now, if you should return, you will suffer like none have before.”

You let him rush back to his carriage, you watch him get the horses to go and then he is gone, in case he still didn’t fully believe you, well, the other nine in the pack would make sure he left by following him. It’s only once you no longer see or hear the human that you change back to your human self.

Your mates do the same, you snicker as Steve’s hands roam over your naked body, “Laid it on really thick there this time love, drag him to hell?”

You laugh, “I had to really scare him, it always works.”

Curtis comes up behind you and bluntly gropes your ass, “You were wonderful love don’t mind him.”

You smile as Steve kisses you deeply, “You were fearsome love.” He mumbles against your lips as Curtis groans into the back of your neck, “So fucking arousing.” He growls.

When more hands join the others, you would know them anyway, Johnny’s lips to your thighs, Andy’s teeth biting gently along one of your arms, and Ransom’s tongue licking over the fingers of your other hand.

You smile as they take you apart right there on the road.

You knew some fool would try to cut across your land again, and you would just have to scare them away as well, these were your woods and you would protect them for all time.


End file.
